Talk It Out
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: A quick Sterek oneshot set during 2x10 Fury. You know, when they're paralyzed and forced to just lie there next to each other? Of course Stiles would talk, and it's not as if Derek can either threaten him or walk away like usual.


_AN: After last night's episode I couldn't help it. I mean, they must have spent the time lying there doing something, right? Also, shout out to the writers who made this situation possible. Really. I watch this show for the plot._

_A Dull Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf._

* * *

**Talk it Out**

A quick Sterek oneshot set during 2x10 Fury.

.

"Huh."

"What."

"No, I was just thinking."

"Shocker that."

"No, about what Matt said-"

"You call him by his name."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because he's a mass killer using a supernatural being to do his dirty work and doesn't deserve to be called on a first-name basis?"

Stiles' eyes moved from the ceiling and he made the effort to smile as he said, "Why Derek! That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say. Such effortless, eloquent mocking. You should use words instead of growls more often."

Said growling decided to make an appearance, with the addition of flashing red eyes.

"As I was saying about thinking," Stiles began again to deter the wolf's annoyance. Or foster it really, with what he was about to bring up. Eh, not like he could endanger his life more than he already had tonight.

"About how we're going to die," Derek said dryly.

"No, about how he said we make a good couple."

Derek moved his head to face Stiles, eyes narrowed and fangs bared.

"I think he made quite an astute observation," Stiles said airily.

"I am _not_ having this conversation."

"By all means, walk away. Oh wait - _you can't_!" Stiles said with a chuckle that was quickly cut off as he saw Derek's hand move onto his thigh, claws scraping against the denim of his jeans threateningly. Great, now he was going to have questionable blood stains on one of his favorite pairs. Although, he had a sinking suspicion he had worse things to explain to his Dad after tonight.

"Don't. Test me," Derek snapped.

"I don't think you're really helping your point. You know, with the whole grabbing me. Close to the crotch."

Derek gave another growl before he let go of Stiles and turned his face away. As if that was going to really make Stiles go away. Hah! Countless people had already tried and failed with that method.

"Come on, tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Me being with a teenager that weighs as much as a pillow. Surprisingly - _no_. "

"Ok, I just felt like nothing while on top of you because you're paralyzed. And if I we hadn't been paralyzed with me ontop you'd be feeling something else-"

"Shouldn't we be talking about something more productive?" Derek said as he looked away. If Stiles didn't know him as a big-bad werewolf, the teen would think that was his panicing face.

So the Alpha is afraid of hypothetical questions of being with Stiles? He would have to exploit that. Like right now.

"That's what I'm doing. We can go get 'productive,' as you so politely put it, after we have feeling and-"

"Stiles!"

"What? I have to spend this time doing something," the teenager said in annoyance.

The two remained silent for a few moments before Derek was, oddly enough, the one to break it.

"Honestly, you cannot trust a mad teenager to determine if we look like we belong. And he said it sarcastically."

"So you're saying that we should ask someone else?" Stiles asked quickly.

Derek gave him a glare that, if Stiles had any feeling, would've had him running for the hills.

"We really should call someone over. This is a dilemma."

Derek looked at him blankly, clearly unimpressed with Stiles' purposeful irony.

"As if we weren't already in one, but this is even more serious- ok, shutting up now," Stiles said, fumbling at the end as Derek's body shifted threateningly. And not in a good threatening way.

"Good," Derek growled as he huffed out a breath of relief.

Again, silence.

"Truly, I'm _offended_, how have you _not_ thought about-"

"_Stiles_!"

**FIN**


End file.
